


[Podfic] A Lack of Good Mirrors by whooves

by hesitantPaladin, meanttobeclever, TheLordOfLaMancha



Series: TheLordOfLaMancha's Podfic [2]
Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Bodyswap, Download Available, First Kiss, Getting Together, M/M, Masterbation, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 45-60 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-14
Updated: 2016-08-14
Packaged: 2018-08-08 15:38:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 87
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7763497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hesitantPaladin/pseuds/hesitantPaladin, https://archiveofourown.org/users/meanttobeclever/pseuds/meanttobeclever, https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLordOfLaMancha/pseuds/TheLordOfLaMancha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Podfic of A Lack of Good Mirrors by whooves.</p><p>Summary: "Who are you?" Enjolras asks, in a voice that isn't his. He slams a hand over his mouth, feeling scruff that is definitely not his and his eyes get wider, if possible. "Grantaire," his own body says, "I'm Grantaire. And I think we've switched bodies."</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] A Lack of Good Mirrors by whooves

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [a lack of good mirrors](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1182678) by [whooves](https://archiveofourown.org/users/whooves/pseuds/whooves). 



**This is a podfic of A Lack of Good Mirrors by whooves.**

**Author Summary:** "Who are you?" Enjolras asks, in a voice that isn't his. He slams a hand over his mouth, feeling scruff that is definitely not his and his eyes get wider, if possible.

"Grantaire," his own body says, "I'm Grantaire. And I think we've switched bodies."

**Fandom:** Les Miserables

**Pairing:** Enjolras/Grantaire

**Original Fiction:** by whooves on AO3

**Podfic Readers:** TheLordOfLaMancha, Alluring_Alliteration, and meanttobeclever

**Streaming:**

**Runs:** 48:32 min.

**Download link:** [.mp3](http://www.mediafire.com/download/u58ug34fbowubct/ALACKOFGOODMIRRORS_whooves.mp3) via MediaFire

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to whooves for letting us make this! It was cool to do fun things with the voices.
> 
> Please, PLEASE remember to go leave Kudos and comments on the original story. Here's the link to it again if you need it: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1182678
> 
> Thanks for listening!


End file.
